


Right Beside Me

by mark_my_words_tonight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Sassy Meg Masters, They're both so sassy, Tumblr Prompt, it's painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_my_words_tonight/pseuds/mark_my_words_tonight
Summary: "All the seats in this huge fucking lecture hall and you have to sit right next to me." Megriel edition.





	Right Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a quick little ficlet I did based off of a prompt from my inbox. I would like to thank my good friend for sending me this prompt. It was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> (Also, if you're here from my other fic, The Guardian Angel, I promise that Chapter 3 is coming soon. I've been super busy recently and it's been tough to carve out time to write. That chapter should be going up in a week or two if I get haunted by the ghost of productivity. Here's to hoping! Thank you for all of your patience <3)

* * *

As a general rule, there are three people Meg avoids. One, Raphael Novak. The guy is the Duke of Pretentious Assholery. Even for this preppy college, he’s considered pretentious. Two, Zachariah Novak. Less pretentious than the duke but still….

And number three, perhaps one of the most obnoxious human beings to have _ ever _been conceived; Gabriel Novak. Seeing a common trend? The Novaks - with the exception of Castiel, the youngest - happen to be a mega shitstorm of aggravating assholes.

Their names are just as pretentious as they are. All nine of them - yes, nine - are named after angels. This generally means they have a holier-than-thou attitude. So, of course, Meg avoids them like the plague that they are.

Which works, for the most part. She typically avoids them around campus and doesn’t have very many shared classes with them. She’s very grateful for that fact. The less time she has to spend with any of the Novaks, the better.

But of course, like all good things, her peace and quiet from the Novak clan had to come to an end.

She yawns. The lecture hall is almost entirely empty. Devoid of many of her classmates. She can’t really blame them. It’s eight in the morning and this lecturer happens to be boring as all get out. In fact, she’s debating the merits of just sleeping in class.

She’s so zoned out that she doesn’t even notice when someone slides into the seat next to her until they tap her on the shoulder. “What’d I miss?” She looks over to see none other than Gabriel Novak in the seat next to her.

Out of all the seats in this massive fucking lecture hall, he had to sit right next to her. Of course, he did. That’s just Meg Masters’s luck. “The ramblings of a man who is somehow older than that condom in your wallet.”

Gabriel throws his head back in laughter. “I actually have _ two _condoms in my wallet so…”

Meg feigns amazement. “Really? That’s just _ so different _, Gabie.”

Gabriel grins at her. That sparks something deep inside her. Something that she definitely doesn’t want to think about or even acknowledge. “If you think about it in mathematical terms, Meggy, which is what we’re here to learn, then it’s _ very _ different. See because two is _ double _-”

“Thanks for the math lesson, Gabie. I can take it from here,” she says with a chuckle.

“Ooh snap. Is that defense mechanism of yours helping out, sugar?” Gabriel asks. 

She falters. “Defense mechanism?”

“Oh, yeah. Big time.” Gabriel is smirking like the pompous prick he is.

She remembers that Gabriel is a psych student. Because of course, he is. Again, this is just her luck.

“Gonna take a walk in my head? Find out what makes me tick?”

“Nah. Don’t need to figure it out. I already know.”

Meg scoffs. “Sure ya do, sweetheart. You know what? This’ll be funny. Tell me something I don’t know. Who is Meg Masters?” She smirks. “What do you think, pretty boy?”

Gabriel cracks his neck. His eyes run up and down her body, making her feel overly exposed. There’s something about those _ eyes _ . They’re a deep, dark, warm brown. She feels so drawn in by them... _ Meg, snap out of it! _

“You use false bravado to cover up how insecure you are. You like to isolate yourself from people, believing that you don’t need anyone regardless of how lonely it makes you feel. You live alone, walk alone, eat alone, and study alone. In any given class, no matter how crowded, you pick the back. Even now, with barely anyone around, you shy away from sitting in the front. That tells me that, as a person, you’re lonely but you don’t know how to be around people without feeling defensive. Cue false bravado. But then again, that’s just a guess,” Gabriel says smugly.

Silence hangs between them. The worst part of all of this is that Meg knows that he’s completely right. Not a word he said of that is untrue, no matter how hard she’ll try to deny it.

“Whatever,” she huffs. She pointedly picks up her bag and scoots over by a seat, putting space between her and Gabriel. She sets her bag down and then Gabriel shifts to the seat beside her. She sighs in frustration.

“You know, Gabie when a girl moves _ away _from you. It usually means she’s not buying what you’re selling.”

Gabriel eyes her carefully. She meets those brown eyes dead-on. If it has to come down to a staring contest, so be it. Gabriel just grins at her. She clenches her jaw. “Why do you keep doing that, pretty boy?”

“Oh, so I’m pretty now?”

“Answer the question before I lose interest.”

“Because you’re interesting.”

“Thanks. Coming from you, that’s such a high honor,” she says sarcastically. She’s trying to get him to leave her alone but because Gabriel Novak is Gabriel Novak, he doesn’t. At this point, she’s seriously considering getting up and moving to a different row and then…

“Fine, fine. You wanna know why, missy?”

She looks at him, eyebrow raised.

“Because you seem lonely, all right? I’m doin’ my good deed for society.”

And there it is. She’s silent for a moment. Anger flares in her stomach. She doesn’t need pity from anyone and especially not from Gabriel Novak. “Fuck off,” she snaps. “I’m not your good deed. If that’s all you’re looking for, go scamper off back into whatever world you live in, Richie Rich.”

She snatches up her bag and stands up. She might get yelled at by the lecturer but she really doesn’t fucking care. Her feet carry her out of the lecture hall. At this point, she has no idea where she’s going. She’s just so angry.

She’s no one’s charity case. If this obnoxious little rich boy wants to point out how alone she is, then he can go fuck himself. She’s Meg Masters and she doesn’t need other people. They get in the way. At least, that’s how she rationalizes it.

She hears heavy footfalls behind her. She turns on her heel, prepared to throw hands. Gabriel looks flustered as all get out. “Wait, Meg, I’m sorry.”

“I’ve known a lot of people like you, sweetheart. You’re never sorry,” she says.

Gabriel puts his hands up in surrender. He actually looks apologetic. She doesn’t believe it for a second.

“So, you’re just assuming you know me?”

“You’re assuming the same of me, aren’t you?”

“Touché. I actually had a point, by the way. I mean before you decided that I didn’t need my head.” Gabriel chuckles. 

Meg clenches her jaw, thinking of her options. On one hand, she could walk away and forget any of this ever happened. On the other hand, she could listen to him and satisfy her curiosity. She sighs, knowing exactly which option she’s going to pick.

“All right then, pretty boy, satisfy me. What was your point?”

“That you could use a friend. And, hey, I happen to be excellent friendship material.”

Meg raises an eyebrow. She’s a little surprised, okay, a _ lot _surprised. Whatever she was expecting, it certainly wasn’t that.

“Mm. From what I’ve seen…”

“Oh, shut it,” Gabriel says with a laugh. Meg smiles. She’s surprised as all hell that it’s genuine. “Give me a chance?” he asks.

Meg sighs. “All right. Fine, pretty boy. You get one chance."

  
Gabriel grins like a kid in a candy store. “Thanks, Meggy.”

“Call me that again and I’ll break your wrist.”

“Understood.”

She smiles and quickly checks her watch. The lecture is over. _ Great. _She’ll need to catch up later. Something tells her that knowing Gabriel Novak is going to be a lot of hassle. Somehow though, that doesn’t sound like the worst thing ever.

“Walk me to my next class, Gabie?”

Gabriel nods with a smirk. “I’m growing on you, aren’t I?”

“Not even close,” she says.

Gabriel puts on a look of fake offense. “And here I thought you were head-over-heels for me.”

“If you stopped talking, maybe I would be.”

“Is that a challenge?”

She smirks. “Only if you want it to be. And, hey, maybe we can use up those condoms in your wallet.”

She turns on her heel and marches down the hallway, leaving a stunned Gabriel behind her. There’s something about him that she just can’t shake. And now, she’s not entirely sure that she wants to.


End file.
